


Artificial Flowers

by spicynuggxts



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Bartender Sehun, M/M, Multi, Murder, Mystery, Other, Slight gore and violence, Writer Baekhyun, soulmates if u squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-20 22:30:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21064247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spicynuggxts/pseuds/spicynuggxts
Summary: Baekhyun loves flowers and Chanyeol swears to supply them forever.





	Artificial Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for clicking on this fic, thank you to the mods for organising, and I hope you enjoy this.

The apartment looked different with new furniture. There is the modern feel Mother was trying to accomplish with the black and white contrast, but Baekhyun could feel there was something not quite right with how things were.

His eyes roam around his surroundings. There are stains on the ceiling, but they're not very visible. It irks him the very slightest, and Baekhyun makes a mental note to buy paint later. As his head wanders to how the stains even got to the ceiling, the doorbell rings.

Baekhyun opens the door to find a tall boy standing at the doorway, holding a small pot of blooming daisies. 

"Hello," His teeth seem to overflow from his mouth when he smiles. "my name is Chanyeol and I'm your neighbour. I live over there, at 10." He points to the corner apartment, right beside the emergency staircase landing. "And these are for you!" He pushes the pot into Baekhyun's hands and flashes a smile that is so wide it borders on creepy rather than dazzling. Nonetheless, he has a fairly good fashion sense which grips at Baekhyun’s heartstrings. Donning a white graphic tee tucked in at the side with a pair of light ripped jeans, Chanyeol looked stunning. 

“Thanks,” Baekhyun said quietly. “These are beautiful.” Looking up from the flowers, Baekhyun meets Chanyeol’s eyes. Being a whole head shorter, he had to look up-- suddenly, a sense of déjà vu began to spin around in Baekhyun’s head, and he couldn’t help but wonder if it could be more than a coincidence that his new neighbour just gifted him his favourite flower in a pot. 

“You can let me know if you need anything. Alright, see you around! Oh and these flowers need watering every day, don’t forget!” Chanyeol waves, and leaves. Baekhyun waves back half-heartedly, feeling very overwhelmed by the other’s friendliness. While it was nice to know that one of his neighbours were friendly, Chanyeol might just be a bit too friendly for his liking right now. 

His mind drifted as he stared blankly at the plant, which he put on the window sill in his room. The pot of daisies stared back at him, its vibrant yellow core contrasting with the white petals. A passing breeze sways the plant, and Baekhyun thinks this plant should be given more credit for its beauty, rather than be only recognised as the international representative of death.

It felt so much like fate playing with him at this point, as if he would never escape the clutches of _him _and that he would be all around him once more, suffocating him with his presence. At the thought of that, Baekhyun shudders. 

Baekhyun freezes. He turns his body minimally; his eyes darted around the room, looking for any object that's facing him unnaturally. 

His heart races and he starts to sweat. Taking shallow breaths, he gets up from the chair and begins his check. He looks under his bed, and outside of the window, along the window frame. He checks under the sofa, in the cupboards, and the mirrors-- if they are two-way. He swipes his palm across the empty tops of cupboards, using a ruler for tops he cannot reach. 

Completing the final check in the bathroom, Baekhyun sinks down to his knees and breaks down. He cries, but in relief.

\---------------

Baekhyun wonders if mutual romantic love is a fallacy. 

There just seemed to be too many people claiming to have 'fallen out of love' with their partner, as if liking some character traits of a certain person was the only thing fueling a relationship. A connection between two people shouldn't break all of a sudden just because they see each other too much or do mundane things on the daily. "An object will stay at rest unless acted upon by an unbalanced force", so given that romantic love can fade on its own and there is generally no solid connection between two people when they get into a relationship, Baekhyun thinks that romantic love doesn't exist. 

He takes a sip of coffee and places the cup back on his bedside table. 

The morning sun is beginning to peek through Baekhyun's windows, golden light flooding into his room. He has moved here for two weeks, but Baekhyun feels so accustomed to living here that he feels like he’s been here for a year. 

He squints as the light shines at his eyes. 

Suddenly, the sound of porcelain crashing on the floor resonates through the room. He turns, startled. His eyes widen when he looks at the mess on the floor, and if his eyes could widen any further-- he spots a cat sitting right next to the spilt coffee. 

The cat touches the black substance on the floor curiously with its paw. 

Baekhyun keeps his distance at first; not that he is scared of cats but merely taking precaution, just in case the cat was unfriendly. Baekhyun stares at it and the cat stares back with its glassy blue eyes, a perfect match with its ash-grey fur. 

The cat jumps over the mess abruptly, and it is now within Baekhyun’s reach. Baekhyun fumbles, unsure of what to do with this sudden threat until it begins to rub its head against his thigh. He takes it as a friendly gesture, and he smiles as the cat proceeds to lie on its back after giving it a few scratches on the head, belly exposed. He notices the softness of its fur and the pouch of fat it has, a sign of domestication. Then he realises there is no collar on the cat’s neck. 

A few gentle purrs later, the cat gets up. 

Baekhyun follows, and as the cat approaches the main door, Baekhyun opens the door to let it out. It leaps gracefully between the metal railings of the gate. He meows before heading directly for Chanyeol’s apartment as if saying goodbye. 

  
  
  
  


As soon as Baekhyun is out of sight, the cat turns into the stairwell just before Chanyeol’s apartment. With the light shining behind the feline, its shadow stands long on the ground. The cat stands on its hind legs, and its limbs start to bend unnaturally. Its back elongates and its tail shortens. The sound of joints creaking can be heard as the profile of the cat morphs into something larger. A grunt is heard before the creature stands formidably on its two legs. 

\-----------------------------

Knocks on the door were sounded early the next morning, just before Baekhyun woke up. 

Baekhyun is amused. He hasn't had anyone wake him up in a while, especially with his quirky morning routine. Still drowsy, Baekhyun drags his feet to the door while he puts on a shirt. He makes an attempt to comb his hair with his fingers before opening the door. 

The sky is still dark, and the corridor is dimly lit. As much as Baekhyun is glad to have his eyes blessed so early in the morning, he is also embarrassed by the state of his attire.

“Hello-- Oh man, did I wake you up?” Chanyeol looked apologetic even as he asks the obvious, but Baekhyun forgives him. Chanyeol was formally dressed, donning a fitting black suit with a black tie. Looking at Chanyeol, Baekhyun now believes that men do look their sexiest wearing a fitting suit.

But it's too early, and it looks strangely too ‘black’ as if he was attending a funeral. Being only acquaintances, Baekhyun doesn’t ask. 

“No, I just woke up.”

“Good, um, do you mind helping me with my plants for three days? Sorry, I didn’t remember to tell you about this earlier, but I only remembered my plants needed water while I'm away like this morning and I’m really in need of someone to help me.” Chanyeol’s eyes seemed to widen as he spoke every word, and Baekhyun wanted to laugh at his seriousness. 

“Alright.” 

“Okay, I've put them outside my door. They don't need a lot of water, just about a third of a cup each. Thank you so much! Right, I don't have your number. I gotta have someone tell me if anyone breaks into my house." 

Baekhyun cringes slightly at his lame attempt to get his number but keys his number into Chanyeol's phone delightfully anyway.

"I gotta go now, see you soon!” Chanyeol pulls Baekhyun in for a very quick and very unexpected hug. Surprised, Baekhyun merely pats Chanyeol's back awkwardly while his face is squished up against Chanyeol's shoulder. 

He also notes that he smelled really good.

  
  
  
  
  
  


Staring at the small line of potted plants beside Chanyeol’s door, Baekhyun couldn’t help but wonder if the cat that went into his house the other day belonged to him. 

Why else would anyone plant catnip, right?

  
  
  
  
  
  


Three nights later, while Baekhyun was changing the daisies in Mother’s vase to fresh ones, his mind drifts.

He thinks of happier days spent with a person he thought he knew like the back of his palm. He thinks of his family, wondering what they might be up to. His mind wanders, and he lets it be. Just then, something meows loudly at him, an equivalent of someone screaming in his face. 

Baekhyun turns to see the grey cat looking at him. As he indulges in caressing the surprise guest, Baekhyun reaches for his phone and takes a photo of the cat. 

Bbh: yo is this ur cat

The message is delivered, but Chanyeol’s last seen is hours ago. Baekhyun waits for a good minute to see if Chanyeol would pop online. Meanwhile, he opens Chanyeol’s profile picture to see him with a pair of sunglasses on and pouting at the camera. To say that he looks good is almost like an understatement, even if he's showing less than half of his face because of those huge frames. Physical attraction is a person's most powerful attribute, Baekhyun thinks. You could be hot and there are so many things you can do

The cat meows, as if in protest. Baekhyun smiles before putting his phone down, and cooed at the cat as he continues to stroke it. 

Baekhyun's phone rings. Excitedly he answers, expecting to hear a certain deep voice on the other side of the phone. 

A female voice is heard instead, telling Baekhyun he passed a job interview. 

While Baekhyun celebrates the idea of having numbers rise in his bank and having something to do on slow weekdays, there was an unexplained sinking feeling in his chest.

\------------------------

There is nothing better than having coffee at dawn before the sun rises. 

Baekhyun might be the only person on the planet to put a coffee machine right beside his bed so that he can have coffee at 5am while he mulls over the logic behind modern trends and beliefs on his bed. He enjoys this, and no one is going to stop him. 

But the pillow just seemed so soft and comfortable today, the bed pulling his body towards itself. Baekhyun feels like his eyes can no longer fight the pull of gravity, and he decides to just close his eyes for a short while. After a week of vivid nightmares, waking up so early just isn't something his body thought was okay to do anymore. Gradually and unwillingly, Baekhyun loses his consciousness to fatigue. 

Drifting between sleep and a vague consciousness, Baekhyun could feel something pressing against his chest. He can't tell if he's feeling _like_ he's dying or he _is _dying.

He couldn't open his eyes either-- or rather, all he can see is the dark of the night. He doesn't know if there is anything on him, but it sure feels like someone or something is sitting on his chest. 

The weight on his chest feels extremely unbearable. He wants to turn, but it's as if his body is nailed onto the bed, and his nerves had disconnected from his limbs. Fresh air has almost become a luxury, with every breath that Baekhyun takes becoming increasingly stale. He can hear the blood pulsing in his ears and his heart pumping faster to get the oxygen to other parts of his limbs. 

Baekhyun gathers the energy to fight back, and he turns over. 

The cat yelps, and with his mind still fuzzy, Baekhyun's mind doesn't process where he is and what creature made that sound. He squints and looks around him, before stretching on the bed,

The sun has already risen up high, flooding his room with warm light.

He doesn't realise he's nodding off again until the cat jumps back onto his bed and rubs its head on his thigh. He gives it a lazy scratch on the head, before suddenly recalling that he has an appointment for breakfast. He looks at the clock and gasps, before scrambling off the bed in a mad rush to get ready.

Baekhyun makes it in time for the meeting with Chanyeol at a local cafe in the morning. 

The cafe is picturesque. The vintage furniture makes Baekhyun feel like he has stopped in time; he feels like his burdens have been taken off his shoulders, and he feels relaxed already. Just as Chanyeol said.

His eyes scanned across the cafe, and he catches Chanyeol seated by the French window. Light bounces off the glass cups on the table and onto Chanyeol’s face as he looks down at his phone with his elbows on the table. The shimmering light enhances his features and makes him look angelic. Baekhyun would be lying if he said the scene before his eyes were not cinematic and his heart was pounding like a teenage girl meeting her idols.

Baekhyun eases into the chair, and Chanyeol flashes him the most handsome smile upon looking up from his phone; Baekhyun felt his heart flutter, but the fleeting thought of _him_ brought him back. The smile on Baekhyun’s face fades, and he doesn't make eye contact with Chanyeol throughout the meeting. 

Baekhyun engages in his own thoughts rather than the conversation. Bringing logic to fight with his turbulent emotions do nothing for his concentration. The tussle in his head about fancying someone else so fast is making him lose focus, and he judges himself for the amount of sincerity he has.

“Is there anything wrong?” Chanyeol asks. Baekhyun meets his eyes for the first time that morning and looks away almost immediately. Embarrassment creeps up Baekhyun’s cheeks as he realises he is caught in his muddled state.

“No? Why do you ask that?” 

“That was the first time you've met my eyes since you sat down,” Chanyeol’s voice had a subtle gentleness in it, something that just gripped at Baekhyun’s heart and he felt like bursting into tears. He missed the feeling of having someone take care of him, and ask him how he was doing. In this town where he lives alone, he misses the spontaneous outings with Luhan, the spread Mother cooks whenever Baekhyun says he's hungry (which is every day), and the feeling of having someone he knows will love him unconditionally. 

To have Chanyeol look at him with such warmth, Baekhyun feels like the growing loneliness that lay at the depths of his heart which he subconsciously tried to bury and ignore is fighting its way up in the worst timing possible, and Baekhyun is at a loss as to how to control this emotional outburst. 

He could feel his hands tremble and become cold, his jaw clenching. He swallowed, and all Baekhyun could find himself muttering was “I gotta go.”

He stands up abruptly, making the lightweight plastic chair fall. The panic increases in Baekhyun as thoughts raced in his head about Chanyeol judging him and people watching him from around the shop and Chanyeol thinking he is being strange and then he frantically picks up his things, trying to get out of his current position as soon as possible. He drowns away the voices calling out to him, and he scurries out of the cafe. 

  
  


Chanyeol calls out to Baekhyun one last time. Seeing that he has run off, he settles back down in his chair. He smiles and raises a hand to the baristas and the people around him in apology, before taking a sip from Baekhyun’s coffee. Relaxing into his chair, Chanyeol looks outside of the windows and lets out a soft sigh. 

  
  
  


Emptiness consumes Baekhyun as he huddles in a corner of his bathroom, crying. 

Never has he felt so alone; he misses the company of his doting parents and the comfort of his friends that he can rely on. He wants to call them-- then he realises he's changed his phone and he doesn't remember their number. 

He cries harder. Is he just doing all he can to protect himself? Maybe he's drawn too many lines, and shutting himself in a shell. The hundred of thoughts that rush through Baekhyun's head only helps him delve deeper into the quicksand of emotions. 

He's hurt, angry, and tired. If life is going to throw him more things like this that he can't handle, Baekhyun doesn't want it anymore.

\----------

"The angle at which you hit the ball is crucial," Yung places the cue ball in front of Baekhyun. "Hit the orange ball with this white one, but aim to hit the orange one such that you hit only the left third of it."

Baekhyun bends down, getting his body into position. Just as he was about to strike the cue ball, a hand grabs Baekhyun's cue stick from the back. 

"Don't move," Yung leaned in, whispering into Baekhyun's ear. Baekhyun can feel Yung's chest press lightly on his back, and he gulps. If Baekhyun moves his head to the left a bit more, he would be planting his cheek right on Yung's. His breath quickens upon that realisation. 

Baekhyun felt cold when Yung moved away. "Alright," He folds his arms. "Go." 

Baekhyun manages to strike the cue ball down the pocket instead, earning a chuckle from Yung and an affectionate rub on the head. "You'll get better."

Just then, a familiar voice calls for Baekhyun's name. He looks up to see Luhan waving at him across the room. 

Baekhyun smiles, wanting to greet back. 

He stops himself, and his eyes shoot to look at Yung. To say that he's shooting daggers from where he stands is just understating that murderous glare Yung is giving Luhan as if he is a known enemy out to kill him. Baekhyun puts a clammy hand on Yung's arm, but he doesn't respond.

Baekhyun is both horrified and amused by the guts Luhan has to come over to their table. He could feel the seething anger bubbling within Yung, and there was no way that's going to sit anytime soon.

Baekhyun watches as Luhan approaches Yung, offering a handshake. Yung grimly reciprocates, and they talk with each other; Baekhyun doesn't hear anything despite being in such close proximity. All he hears is the flow of blood pulsing in his ears and his pounding heart as he expects an explosion from Yung. He wants to scream at Luhan, tell him to go away and leave this place before Yung kills them both, Luhan first then himself. Baekhyun can’t see Yung’s face, but he can see the tension the broad shoulders are in. 

Luhan flashes a charismatic smile, surprising Baekhyun.

“See you both around, maybe we can play together sometime too.”

Yung turns around to face Baekhyun as Luhan leaves.

The light shining behind him cast a dark shadow on Yung’s face, and Baekhyun is afraid. The stern face tells him that he’s in for a hard time. 

“I thought I told you not to talk to him anymore?”

\--------------------------

  
  
  


Baekhyun sends Chanyeol a text later in the day. 

bbh: sorry about what happened

Chanyeol replies immediately, as though he was waiting for the message.

pcy: its alright. u wanna talk about it?

bbh: not really

pcy: are you feeling ok now?

bbh: better, thanks for asking

pcy: u at home rn? 

bbh: yea why

The doorbell rings, and Baekhyun smiles.

  
  
  


The pair ended up in the same cafe they were in earlier in the day. By day, it is quaint and peaceful. By night, it is a bustling restaurant that serves popular Fish and Chips. 

"This place is cool!" 

"Wait till you try the food. I promise you'll be whining to come back here soon."

"Hey, I don't whine!" 

"Really? Okay." Chanyeol gives Baekhyun a playful look, and Baekhyun punches his arm lightly. 

  
  
  
  


“So this cat just appeared one day in your house and you’ve never fed it but he just strolls around in your house sometimes?”.

“Yep.”

“And you don't wonder where he comes from?"

“Well uh, I don't really care, to be honest.” Chanyeol leans back into the chair.

“Maybe he's someone's lost cat? He lets me pick him up and give him belly rubs. Strays don’t do that.”

“Nah, don't think so. He'd been wandering for some time."

“I don’t know, the idea of the cat being lost just kinda disturbs me.”

There was a moment of silence between them, with the hustle of the restaurant behind the pair at their table. 

Chanyeol murmurs something that Baekhyun didn't catch. 

“Come again?” 

Chanyeol merely looks down and smiles, shaking his head gently. If Baekhyun looked closely, there was a shadow of hurt lingering behind his eyes. He wonders if he said something wrong, but he doesn’t ask.

  
  


\----------------------

Baekhyun’s new job doesn’t require him to go down to an office daily, but to separate work and personal life, he makes himself report to the cafe every day. 

“Baekhyun!” Sehun calls out, waving. His blonde hair is styled with gel today, giving him a cleaner look he doesn't usually have. 

“Hey,” Baekhyun settles on the bar table. “Your hair looks nice. Going on a date?”

“Does it really look good?” Sehun touches his sideburns, and he grins. “Thanks.”

“You didn’t answer my question.”

“Hm? Oh, no, I’m not dating anyone.” 

“C’mon, you don’t need to be shy.”

“I said I’m not,” Sehun turns his back on Baekhyun while he makes his drink. “Ask more and I’ll pour more caramel in and give you diabetes.” 

The ringing of wind chimes can be heard, signalling the entrance of another customer. Sehun turns around, and another bright smile illuminates his face. “Chanyeol hyung!”

Baekhyun is surprised. He wasn't expecting to see Chanyeol today. Before he could turn, he feels a hand touch his back. 

“Hey,” Chanyeol eases himself into the seat next to Baekhyun. “Didn’t expect to catch you here.”

“I’m working, actually.”

“As a barista?” 

“No, I’m writing. For an editorial.”

“Ah, okay. That’s a cool job you have.”

“Thanks, but I’m not very good at it right now.”

“It’ll get better.” Chanyeol gives a reassuring smile.

Sehun pushes two cups towards the pair. The one in front of Baekhyun is his regular order, a cup of iced caramel macchiato. Chanyeol’s drink is a dark colour with streaks of red, topped with whipped cream. It was something that he’s never seen before. While it does look very aesthetically appealing, Baekhyun thinks this must be a very strange drink. 

“What’s this?”

“Take a wild guess.” Chanyeol takes a sip from his drink and smirks.

“Chocolate frappe with strawberry? I’m assuming that red stuff is strawberry syrup.”

“Close, but still wrong,” Chanyeol stirs his drink with a straw. “It’s sesame with strawberry.”

Baekhyun grimaces. “That sounds disgusting.”

“It is disgusting,” Sehun adds. “And the whipped cream makes it even worse.”

“Try it,” Chanyeol pushes the cup towards Baekhyun. Baekhyun hesitates, and he looks to Sehun for help. Sehun avoids Baekhyun, pretending to clean dirt off the counter. 

Baekhyun takes a very tiny sip. As the flavour spreads across his tongue, he swallows very quickly and takes a huge gulp of his own drink. The mix of extremely sweet and bitter nutty flavour makes him want to gag. 

“What the fuck is in that cup?” 

“Sesame paste, coconut milk, strawberry syrup, ice and a dash of cinnamon powder.” Chanyeol smiles.

“Remind me never to try anything he likes ever again,” Sehun just smiles, his crescent eyes spilling with joy. 

Chanyeol pretends to look insulted, then he continues to serenely drink what Baekhyun now deems as Poison. 

  
  


After a day of writing and submitting his final draft, Baekhyun is weary. He sits at the window, feeling the humid summer breeze blow at his face. The wind vibrates the leaves of the daisy plant, and the flowers sway. Baekhyun wonders if he can be like the daisy, blooming again the next year after a round of deadheading. His emotions always get the better of him at night, and today is no exception. He mulls over missed opportunities and things he regrets doing, blanking out as he does so. 

Just then, something furry touches his leg. He jumps out his chair, only to see the grey cat looking back at him with a relaxed face. 

He puts his hand on his chest before taking a deep breath to calm his racing heart induced by the shock, then bends down to give the cat a scratch on the head. 

Baekhyun furrows his eyebrows-- not that he is upset to know that this strange cat from nowhere is back in his room, but that he is confused by the entrance of this cat in his home. There is almost no way for this animal to make it up to his home through the windows which are open mostly through the day, and the door is closed. 

Baekhyun thinks about the possibility of a security breach, and he starts to panic again. He wonders if anyone can enter his house as the cat can and if they would watch his every move as Yung did. His vision begins to swim and Baekhyun loses balance, holding onto the chair he was previously sitting on for support, before slowly easing himself on the floor. 

As he tries to convince himself with the facts he has of the security measures he has taken in protecting his own privacy within the house, the cat moves towards him and sits, leaning against his thigh. He feels out of breath as if he was having a heart attack. Thankfully, the presence of the cat helps him feel grounded. He reaches out to stroke the cat’s back, and it lies down. Baekhyun tries to regulate his own breathing with the strokes he gives. His eyes fixate on the movements of the cat’s tail as it swings from left to right, occasionally twitching. He focuses on the beauty of the cat, the softness of its fur, and the very gentle purrs it makes. 

Feeling calmer, Baekhyun crosses his legs and picks the cat up onto his lap. He makes a mental note to buy cat food someday.

\--------------------------

"You can check for hidden cameras in your hotel room by using the selfie camera of your phone…" 

Baekhyun lounges on the sofa, watching a YouTube video while his parents are out for dinner. He doesn’t know if the Youtuber knows what he’s talking about, but he’s going to watch the video anyway since he’s moderately funny.

"Cameras with night vision use infrared that show up on the camera of your phone help you identify hidden cameras. Look here! Can you see the blinking light on my phone when I press the remote?”

Munching on a chip, Baekhyun sits up suddenly. He wants to see if this works. He has one camera in his living room, set up by his parents to capture burglars if they ever come into his home. Perfect for an experiment.

He turns off all the lights in the house. 

In pitch blackness, Baekhyun positions his phone in the direction of the surveillance camera, trying to find the light. A while later, he succeeds. 

"Wow, this really works." He whispers. Taking a better look, however, Baekhyun notices there are two lights. One is larger and brighter, and the other is faint and small.

He thought it might be simply a reflection, but something tells him that's not the answer. 

Shuffling in the dark, he moves towards the two shining orbs in the corner of his living room.

Baekhyun was right, there was a light coming from the top shelf of the cupboard. He could feel a shiver run down his spine, and fear and trepidation pulsing through his veins. 

He reaches out. The darkness heightens his sense of touch. Patting around the items on the shelf, he touches something soft that causes the light to shake. He picks it up.

Baekhyun's hands were trembling when he realised what the thing in his hands was. 

It was a tiny doll, the size of his palm. She was a gift from Yung in the early weeks they met. Baekhyun loved how she wore a traditional Scottish dress and had long, soft, amber locks. She was perfect in every way if you disregard the dust that has accumulated on her and her now mismatched eyes. 

One of her eyes have been replaced, a pinhole camera was put in place.

When the dots connected, Baekhyun made the decision to move. There was just no reason for Baekhyun to stay here anymore, not that he originally belonged here and now that there was a predator around him, he knew he had to leave. He bid goodbye to his parents and Luhan, stating that he was bored with this town and wanted to start a new life.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Chanyeol, what do think about me adopting the cat?" 

"Uh, that's okay with me."

Baekhyun looks at Chanyeol questioningly.

"How has that got to do with you?"

"You're asking about what I think about you adopting the cat, so I said I don't mind?"

"You mean, it doesn't bother you, so you don't care?"

Chanyeol pauses. "It's the same."

"You need to take language classes," Baekhyun teases. "I swear sometimes you don't make sense even though we speak the same language."

"I studied Literature in college, for your information."

"Oh really? Charm me with your fancy words then, sir."

"Shall I compare thee to a summer's day--" Chanyeol begins loudly, on purpose, to annoy Baekhyun. Baekhyun is flustered, and he puts his hands on Chanyeol's mouth to shut him up. People around them in the mall look at them and Baekhyun gives an embarrassed smile. 

"Why are you so loud?" Baekhyun punches Chanyeol's shoulder, and Chanyeol holds his shoulder in dramatized pain. 

"Drama queen," Baekhyun chuckles. "Let's go, we've got things to buy."

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Painting is not Baekhyun’s forte. 

Staring at the stain on the ceiling, Baekhyun sighs. He doesn’t know why he’s so bothered by that stain, but he is. He has tried to ignore it on so many occasions but for some strange reason he is bothered by it and now he is going to do something about it. 

“HELLO!” Chanyeol shouts, making Baekhyun jump out of his skin and almost dropping the tiny can of paint he has in his hands on the floor.

“Oh my god, can you not be so loud? I almost dropped this!”

“Well I didn’t know you would be holding that and I don’t see your door open so wide that often so I decided to drop by.” Chanyeol waltzes in the house, and plops on the sofa. “Why are you painting all of a sudden though?"

“Because,” Baekhyun steps up the ladder, eyes fixated on the stain on the ceiling. “This spot is ugly." 

“What spot?"

Chanyeol sits up and looks where Baekhyun is intending to paint. He stares with an expression Baekhyun can't quite figure out. 

"Do you… know how that got there?"

"No. Do you?"

"No, I don't know the person who lived here."

Baekhyun reaches the final step of the ladder. He gingerly spaces his feet out on that step and slowly lets go of the ladder. 

“Have you ever done this before?”

“Yes.”

“Why do you look like you’ve never been on a ladder before?”

Baekhyun looks down to see Chanyeol has gotten up from the sofa to where the ladder is. He looks concerned, but Baekhyun pretends he didn’t see it.

“I have painted before, okay? I’m just bad at it that’s why I’ve been waiting for my parents to do it with me.”

“Okay, I believe you. I’m just going to keep watch on you in case anything happens.” 

Brimming with confidence, Baekhyun rolled his eyes. 

Baekhyun tries to reach for a lone stain. "almost…...done…." It just seems so far. Standing near the top of the ladder, balance is hard.

Feeling someone touch the ladder, Baekhyun looks down again. Chanyeol is there, holding the ladder. He looks at Baekhyun like a parent watching his child, and Baekhyun feels safe as much as he is irritated that Chanyeol is taking care of him as if he is not an independent person. 

“I can handle this, you know.”

“Yea no doubt. Just taking extra precaution. Don’t want you dying by falling off a ladder.”

Baekhyun looks at Chanyeol thoughtfully. Seeing that Baekhyun isn’t continuing with his work, Chanyeol continues, “you look really ugly with your double chin staring at me. Please continue so that I don’t need to look at you like this anymore”

“Excuse me--” Baekhyun forgets he is on a ladder, and holding a can of paint. He tries to turn around but he loses his footing on the ladder instead. Chanyeol barely manages to catch him, and the pair fall to the ground. 

Baekhyun breaks into a peal of hearty laughter, while Chanyeol laments about an exaggerated pain. 

“I’m dying, Baekhyunnie. Look at my elbow! It’s going to bruise tomorrow.” Chanyeol pouts at Baekhyun and shoves his elbow in front of Baekhyun’s face. 

“What the fu- you almost hit my face!” Baekhyun pushes Chanyeol’s arm away, and Chanyeol falls onto the floor in the most dramatic way ever. 

“You’re a bully, Baekhyun. You hit me! I’m going to die!”

“Alright, since you’re going to die I guess I can do whatever I want to you now.” Baekhyun moves towards Chanyeol and then pokes Chanyeol at the area below his pits. Chanyeol shouts, and Baekhyun continues to attack Chanyeol with a huge smile on his face. Boisterous laughter spreads across the apartment, with the occasional half-hearted plea for the other to stop. With both their limbs entangled, Baekhyun feels his heart race with the realisation of the physical intimacy he now shares with Chanyeol. While he is embarrassed, he doesn’t want this feeling of exhilaration to end anytime either. 

\-----------------------

“You two argue like you’ve been married for 10 years.” Sehun shakes his head as he wipes the cups dry with a cloth.

Baekhyun gives Sehun a disapproving look, and Chanyeol ignores Sehun.

“So, when are you going to stop with the added caramel?”

“Never. Is that even your concern? I’d rather die happy than old and sad.”

“You can be happy while being healthy!”

“Yea like drinking your cancer drink is making you healthier than me.”

“It is healthier! Sehun, tell him it’s healthy.”

Sehun glances at Chanyeol, then at Baekhyun. When Sehun looks at Chanyeol again, Chanyeol rubs his thumb and index finger together at him. 

“Caramel has more calories.” 

“Sehun! How could you betray me like this!” 

“I want my money later, thanks.” Sehun puts down the cloth, and he leaves the bar. 

“You bribed him?” Baekhyun shouts, and Chanyeol laughs heartily.

“C’mon, sweetheart, let’s pack up and go home.”

  
  


Baekhyun frowns as he hears that the call has not been connected again. He has tried to call his parents for two weeks back at home, and for some reason, they haven’t been answering. 

“They’re not picking up?”

“No.” Baekhyun tries to redial again. Chanyeol gives Baekhyun a squeeze on the shoulder before lounging on Baekhyun’s sofa. 

“Do you think I should go back and take a look? I’m worried.” 

Chanyeol shrugs. Baekhyun furrows his eyebrows as he thinks about the safety of his parents, as well as the possibility of seeing Yung again. 2 months away from the madness and he feels almost whole, almost himself again. He ponders over his readiness to face Yung again, and then his eyes fall on the lanky figure on his couch. 

“Chanyeol?”

“Yea?”

“Can you go with me back home?”

“Sure,” Chanyeol sits up on the sofa and faces Baekhyun. “But not for too long, your flowers will die.”

Baekhyun looks at the row of flowering potted plants he now had sitting on his window sill and smiles in relief.

  
  
  
  
  


Baekhyun is glad he brought Chanyeol along. He's glad there's a distraction for all the anxiety buried deep in his heart, and he thinks maybe he will be okay. 

The whirring of the bus engine lulls Baekhyun to sleep. In between the jerks of the bus that wakes Baekhyun, he feels a warm hand cup his shoulder.

The sky is already darkening when the two arrive at their destination. The grey clouds cast a shadow on the quiet town, and Baekhyun couldn't help but feel unease in the pit of his stomach. His eyes wander along the stretch of bungalows on either side of the road they are on. He catches a child looking at him from one of the houses, and as he strains his eyes to see who it might be, the child moves away from the window. 

The road home seems so long.

Baekhyun's eyes light up upon seeing his home down the road. Painted a navy blue, the structure stood out from the others. But that is not the only reason why it stood out-- vegetation seemed to spill from within the walls, and the house seemed to be empty for a while. 

"My parents' house is right there..." Baekhyun pointed, his voice faltering as he realises that something might have gone wrong while he was away. Chanyeol puts his arm around Baekhyun's shoulder as if sensing Baekhyun go stiff, gently asking if he was alright. Baekhyun just shook his head and gave a weak smile. 

They stop outside the lawn. Anyone who saw this would say the house looked unoccupied for a month or two. Baekhyun's mind went completely blank. Pressing the doorbell, he could feel his heart beat faster with every second the door remained closed. His mind suddenly rang with the thought of something terrible happening to his parents, and his breath began to quicken. Every second waiting behind the door felt like an eternity, and Baekhyun wanted to break down the goddamn door. 

Relief washed over Baekhyun when someone opened the door, even if his dad looked haggard and frail. His face that was tense when he was first revealed, loosened up upon seeing Baekhyun's face.

"Dad," Baekhyun managed a smile. "Why haven't you answered my calls?" 

"Who's this?" His father sized Chanyeol up, and from his face, Baekhyun could tell he was quite displeased.

"Hello, my name is Chanyeol." Chanyeol extends a hand towards the tired-looking man, which the other ignores. Chanyeol awkwardly retracts his hand and takes a small step back. 

“Dad, what’s wrong?” 

“Where’s Mother?”

He turns away from the door and moves inside the house. With his back hunched and away from the door, Baekhyun felt like his father has aged 10 years in the months that he was away. His movements were visibly slower, and he looked so tired. The duo followed behind into the house, and Baekhyun withheld a gasp. 

The house is a mess. Mother was someone who placed importance on cleanliness and hygiene-- she would have never approved of this. 

As his eyes scanned around the mess in the room, his eyes settle on a certain photo frame on the dining table, one that he has never seen before. Within the golden frame, there is a grey photo of a middle-aged woman, a woman that Baekhyun would recognise anywhere. Baekhyun felt his knees wobble, and if not for Chanyeol holding him by his arm, Baekhyun would have fallen to the ground. 

“Why?” Baekhyun asked quietly.

“They said she killed herself. I didn’t want to hear the rest about where who or why so don’t ask me about that.” Baekhyun’s father moved towards the stairs. “I’ll be upstairs if you need me. I’m just really tired.” 

He didn’t realise he was crying until Chanyeol held his face and wiped away the tears that were falling from his eyes. He threw himself into Chanyeol’s arms and sobbed like a child. 

Chanyeol merely held Baekhyun as his eyes glassed over.

\-------------

Mother isn’t one with kind words, especially when she’s not in her best mood. She was brought up this way, her younger years filled with people that used colourful language and drank from fancy coloured bottles. Dad would sometimes say that she is why the phrase “do not judge a book by its cover" exists. She may spew an entire string of curses when she’s mad and wear clothes that don’t cover a lot of skin, but she is the most loving person Dad said he ever knew. She takes on more hours at work to give Baekhyun a better material lifestyle, sacrificing sleep and the social life she used to prize. When Dad was feeling down due to workplace politics, she would take over his chores and let him mope over his emotions until he felt better. While there were no words of affection or gentle ‘motherly’ hugs, she showed her support in her own way. 

Mother didn’t impose her authority on Baekhyun as a ‘life-giver’ as many other Asian mothers do. She puts in the effort to understand Baekhyun, and takes the time to talk to him about his hobbies, interests, and plans for the future. She gives her opinions without passing judgement, and she put in an effort to know her friends. She was so close to Yung, having him over for dinner almost every other day because she knows his parents aren't home much. Baekhyun is thankful to have her support in his life.

  
  


“Baekhyun! Look what I bought!” Mother holds up a very elegant looking vase. All black with a long, slender body, the vase was simple yet exquisite. 

“Wow,” Baekhyun takes the vase from Mother and takes a good look at it. “It looks expensive. Where are you going to put it?”

“Your new house.” Mother grins. “I know you like to have flowers in your room. Stop using the plastic bottle and use this instead.” 

“Thank you,” Baekhyun beams. 

Mother sighs. “My son is all grown up now.”

“You make it sound like I’m not hitting the big two next year.”

“Well,” Mother puts her hand on Baekhyun’s shoulder. “You will always be my child, my baby.”

Baekhyun remembers the warmth in his chest when he received Mother’s gift, and he regrets not being with her in her last moments.

\-----------------------

Padding around his room, Baekhyun mulled over the idea of going down to the police station and asking for details. Chanyeol sat on the bed, watching Baekhyun.

"Baekhyunnie," Chanyeol called out, still looking at his phone. "can you sit down?" He puts down his phone and sits up, looking up at Baekhyun.

Baekhyun sits on a chair across Chanyeol, his brows furrowing. 

“So,” Chanyeol gets up and looks at Baekhyun. “What are you going to do?” 

“I’m going to find out what happened.”

“Now?”

“Yea.” Baekhyun gets up, and Chanyeol copies him. “No, you stay here.”

Chanyeol looks at Baekhyun in surprise. Baekhyun responds firmly with his intent to go alone, and Chanyeol obliges. He looked disappointed, but Baekhyun has made up his mind. 

Walking down the street alone proved to be a tougher feat than it is. The sense of unease just keeps growing now that Baekhyun is alone and vulnerable to the infinite possibilities that might happen to him while he walks down this street in the town he used to roam. Baekhyun puts his hands in his pocket and looks down at his shoes as he walks. 

The various what if’s swimming in Baekhyun’s head causes an ache in his chest that he doesn’t like. He blames himself for getting acquaintanced with Yung and getting so involved with him. 

Baekhyun's eyes focus on the road, kicking stones as he walks. 

  
  
  


A few minutes later, a pair of shoes come into view, stopping him in his tracks. He looks up to meet the eyes of someone he hasn’t seen since his move. 

A small, handsome face held shining brown eyes that glowed with the joy of recognition. Luhan. 

“Hey,” Baekhyun’s face relaxed into a smile, which the other match. “How have you been?”

  
  
  


The boys sit at the local ice cream parlour not too far away from where they met. 

“So,” Luhan leans forward. “How have you been?”

“Me? I’m alright.” 

“Really?”

“Yea I'm good.”

“Do you know about..” Luhan's voice fades, and he studies Baekhyun’s face to look for an answer, even if he hasn’t finished his question. 

“I know Mother passed away,” Baekhyun says. 

“How are you coping? I know she was quite important to you.” 

“I’m okay,” Baekhyun answers quietly. He doesn’t know if he’s okay, but for now, he thinks he is. There was a moment of silence.

“So, what have you been up to? Couldn’t contact you since you left.”

“I changed my phone number.”

“And you didn’t tell me?”

“I just… wanted to forget about the things here then. To take some time off.”

“Well, it’s over now.” Luhan gives a small smile. “What matters is, you’re doing okay.”

Baekhyun swirled the ice cubes in his cup. “Do you know what happened with Mother?”

“Your dad didn’t tell you?”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The day Baekhyun was set to leave for his new home, Baekhyun went on a detour. 

He took his time to climb to the top of a hill that he once frequented with Yung. Sitting on the bench at the peak, he soaks in the view under the blazing afternoon sun. He eased into the seat and downed a bottle of water. 

On that fateful afternoon, however, Baekhyun’s mother went to her son’s new home as a surprise. She knew he had departed for his new apartment, and she bid him goodbye. Baekhyun had insisted for her to stay at home, but she didn’t see why she should not help ease Baekhyun into his new home halfway across the country where she wouldn’t see her only son too often. All she wanted was for her son to be comfortable in a new, alien place. 

Knocking on the door, she was surprised when no one answered. She left a good hour after Baekhyun, meaning that he would have arrived earlier than her; Confused, she still entered the house with the spare key Baekhyun left with her, deciding to begin preparations for a home-cooked dinner to welcome her son into his new apartment. 

She switched on the radio, humming lightly to the songs being played as she dices onions. Then, she hears knocking on the door. 

She goes over to open the door, getting ready a shining smile to greet Baekhyun at the door. 

Her smile falters, however, the moment she sees who the person is. She waves an angry fist at him.

“It’s you! Why---” A choked gurgle is heard, and blood spatters on the ceiling as she is brutally slashed across her neck. 

  
  
  
  
  


Her killer, a man with a lanky figure, hastily takes off his shirt and uses it to bandage her neck to prevent further spillage of blood onto the floor. He frantically checks the hallway for neighbours, before carrying the body to the corner apartment at 10. Hours later, resounding screams could be heard following a loud thump on the ground floor. 

  
  
  
  


Baekhyun arrived only the next morning, giving the man ample time to clean up. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“The police wanted to rule her case as a suicide, but we all know she isn’t someone to just jump off a building. CCTVs were pretty much useless because they were only at the elevator lobby area, so nothing related to the case was captured, other than a rough time of death. They don’t even know which floor she fell from so it was kind of dumb, honestly. So this case just, you know, came to a standstill.”

Baekhyun kept silent, soaking in the information.

  
  


If there were a list Baekhyun could compile about the things he liked about Luhan, the list might become a book instead.

He is the epitome of a perfect boyfriend; he looks good, he's tall and he's gentle and caring when you need him to, which Baekhyun is currently very thankful for. He sat with Baekhyun the whole evening following their meeting, silent. 

Taking a break from mourning the loss of Mother, Baekhyun thinks maybe he knows why Yung thinks Luhan likes him. Luhan is too kind to him, forking out time to accompany him as if prioritising him over anything else, a telling of some shady feelings, Baekhyun thinks. To make things worse, Baekhyun doesn't tell Yung when he meets Luhan to "avoid explanations". 

But what Yung doesn't know is Luhan is straight as a rod and still pining for his ex-girlfriend. 

\----------------

Luhan walks Baekhyun back home. They wave goodbye, promising to meet again while Baekhyun is still in this town. 

Baekhyun digs into his pockets for the keys, before realising he doesn't have them. He forgot about them when he left the house, thinking he would be back before the sun was down. Just as he was wondering if Chanyeol has slept, he hears the knob click. 

Baekhyun didn't know who he is expecting to see behind the door, but it isn't Chanyeol standing there, looking taller than he already is. The interior lights are off, and the shadows cast on his face from the moonlight made him look sinister. Baekhyun could feel his hands go cold when he realises that Chanyeol resembled Yung standing in that doorway. Baekhyun recalls the times when Yung stood there waiting for him and asking for a report of his activities, stern but not loud so as to not awaken the other members in the house. It scared Baekhyun then and still scares him now. Memories flooded his mind and he feels as if he was going to suffocate and die right where he's standing. 

"Where have you been?" Chanyeol said in a low voice.

Baekhyun couldn't deny that he felt a chill run down his spine. He froze in his spot. When Chanyeol extended a hand towards him, he wanted to scream.

Then Chanyeol stepped forward and leaned on the doorframe. His hair is tousled, curly bangs covering his eyes. The soft moonlight caressing his face makes him pale, but also makes him prettier than he already is. He squints at Baekhyun, and asks: "It's you, Baekhyunnie right? I can't see without my glasses." His voice is thick with sleep, which he notices and attempts to clear his voice.

"Y-yea, it's me. Sorry, I'm late."

"Why do you look like you've seen a ghost?"

"Me? I'm good," Baekhyun gives a feeble smile. "Don't block the door, I wanna go in."

Chanyeol moves away to make space for Baekhyun to enter. As Baekhyun passes Chanyeol, he looks closely as if to ensure it really is Chanyeol greeting him at his doorway. Chanyeol looks at Baekhyun questioningly, then places an arm on Baekhyun's shoulder.

He pulls Baekhyun close to his chest as they walk into the house, and Chanyeol plants a kiss on the top of Baekhyun's head.

  
  
  
  


\--------------

Baekhyun wakes up to the sound of clanging pots from downstairs.

Realising that Chanyeol's makeshift bed is empty, Baekhyun thought the sound earlier must be his making since he's one clumsy oaf. He makes his way downstairs and is welcomed by the sight of Chanyeol trying to cook something while talking to his father. He smiles as he notices that his father wore a bright smile on his face as if enjoying the conversation with Chanyeol very much. The twinkle in Dad's eyes reminded Baekhyun of his high school days when Dad would talk to Yung over a cup of coffee while Yung waits for Baekhyun to come home. 

With that, Baekhyun's heart is at ease; even if he is unable to cheer his dad up with the heavy shackles around his heart, Chanyeol could help.

Chanyeol looks in his direction, and Baekhyun's father does the same. Baekhyun meekly smiles and joins in the conversation. Hearty laughter emerges from the kitchen in minutes, as if nothing has ever happened in this household, as if all was well.

Chanyeol smiles as he turns his back against the father and son, returning to his cooking. His eyes reflect the light coming from the stove and a brilliant blue flashes across his eyes. As if realising what happened, Chanyeol blinked furiously. 

Soon, his eyes return to the ruddy brown it was before, and he resumes his cooking as if nothing has happened.

  
  
  
  
  


\------------

"Baekhyunnie!” 

Baekhyun is startled by the loud calling of his name. Having lost himself in his long train of thoughts, Chanyeol was at the back of his mind. 

He quickly makes his way down from the roof and pops his head into the window of his room. He breaks into a cheeky smile as he sees Chanyeol. 

"Hey," Baekhyun gestures at Chanyeol. "Come here, I've got something to show you." 

"Uh, okay." Chanyeol puts the plate of nuggets down, and he follows Baekhyun out onto the porch roof. 

Baekhyun makes his way to the roof, and Chanyeol follows clumsily behind. Baekhyun chuckles at Chanyeol's seeming lack of control over his long limbs, which Chanyeol just laughs off. 

"Wow," Chanyeol exclaims. "I don't remember the night sky being this beautiful." His jaw drops slightly as he soaks in the view of the night sky, and Baekhyun smiles. 

"Thank you for showing me this."

"You're welcome to hang around here longer if you want to." Baekhyun settles down on the roof, and Chanyeol follows suit. 

Lying on the roof under the blanket of stars, Baekhyun feels at ease. His eyes wander across the shimmering sky, and he loses himself in the spaces of black in the sky. Back when he still lived here, this was his way of unwinding. He remembers the times he fell asleep to the twinkling of the stars and then waking up to droplets of water falling on his face, making him scramble back to his room before he is drenched by the rain. 

Baekhyun turns to see Chanyeol's face all lit up, still amused by the beauty of the night sky. Chanyeol turns as well, and their eyes meet. Chanyeol scoots over, and now they lie with their shoulders touching. Baekhyun blushes, and he looks away. Baekhyun feels his hand being picked up, thicker fingers lacing between his. His heart races; for once in a very long time, it is not from anxiety. And he lets this feeling consume his being.

\--------------------

“Where’s Chanyeol hyung?”

“I don’t know, why?”

Sehun shoots Baekhyun a questioning look. “Aren’t you two like together and like--”

“Who said we were dating?”

“You two look like you’re dating.” A handsome stranger appears behind Sehun, dressed in the same uniform as he is. Sehun is visibly shocked, and Baekhyun would say that he’s 

Sehun turns around and stutters. “H-Hey Jongin, why are you at work so early?” 

  
_ This is why he’s putting effort into his hair. _

“To see you.” Jongin gives a wide smile and pats Sehun on the shoulder. “You’re my only friend here.” 

“Oh,” Sehun laughs in the most awkward manner anyone can laugh. “Right, this is Baekhyun, the guy dating Chanyeol hyung.” 

Before Baekhyun could protest, Sehun corrects himself. “Okay, they’re not dating, they’re just neighbours who happen to be single and have feelings for each other.”

Baekhyun wants to expose Sehun and his crush on Jongin as revenge, but he decides to let this bratty boy off. 

“Got it,” Jongin smiles at Baekhyun. “I’ll be seeing you more then, Baekhyun.”

There was a glimmer in Jongin’s eyes. His words seemed cryptic, and Baekhyun wondered if there was more to what Jongin said that he didn’t catch. 

Baekhyun watches the pair’s interaction behind the bar counter, purposefully knocking into each other and teasing each other about their craft. Feeling like a third wheel, Baekhyun goes back to typing his drafts. 

\-------------------

Baekhyun felt himself missing Chanyeol when he didn't see him all week. Especially after Jongin and Sehun teased him together, he did wish he had someone on his side to fire back. 

He opens the door and looks across the hallway.

Chanyeol's door is closed.

He then realises he's never been to Chanyeol's house, or even been close to it, other than that time Chanyeol got him to water his catnip.

Baekhyun blinks. He steps out of his home, puts on a random pair of shoes, and walks across the corridor.

Baekhyun never took notice of how Chanyeol's door looked. This time, he scrutinises the door as he approaches it. Every apartment entrance in this block is fitted with a steel gate followed by a grey painted wooden door. The block pretty new; this town is, as well. 

Chanyeol's gate is rusting and the paint on the door is peeling.

Moving closer, there were stains on the door, but they were very faint. Baekhyun could see the brownish-yellow marks on the door, and he thought

maybe Chanyeol ruined the door trying to clean it.

At the doorstep, Baekhyun looks on the ground, only to find the row of catnip missing. 

Baekhyun looks up, and just as he was about to knock, his eyes catch something black sitting at the upper right corner of the door-- a surveillance camera.

His breath hitches, and he turns back without knocking.

In this period Chanyeol isn't here, however, the cat is. 

While the cat can give him a nasty surprise by appearing in the oddest timings around his house and staying for hours before just vanishing on its own, Baekhyun admits he did find the cat pleasant company. On days when he is tired, the feeling of having something nice and warm to hold in his lap was very comforting. 

Lying on his bed, Baekhyun watches Youtube with the cat sleeping beside him. He gets momentarily distracted from the video when he notices the cat's twitching leg.

Just then, the cat awakens, and his eyes meet with blue feline ones. The deep ocean blue seemed to rope Baekhyun in, and he could feel himself get lost within these soulful eyes. 

"Let's get food. Do you want snacks?" The cat sits up and meows. 

Baekhyun feeds the cat with food he bought the other day, and the cat relishes in it. Happiness bubbles in him as he watches the cat even while his heart is distracted.

\---------------

“Why are you alone again?” 

“I texted him okay, he didn’t reply to me.”

“Oh no, did you do anything to upset him?”

“No, we just went to my hometown and then when we returned together, he just disappeared off the face of the earth.” 

Sehun pushes a drink to Baekhyun. It looked similar to the one he usually drinks, but there seemed to be changes made.

“What’s this?”

“Try it, it’s Jongin’s invention. I think you’ll like it.”

Baekhyun eyes the drink suspiciously. It is a light brown, similar to what he drinks usually but there are visible bits of white stuff in the drink, and Baekhyun is cautious. 

He takes a sip, and he believes his tongue fell into a whirlpool of flavour. It tastes like caramel latte, with added vanilla and the crunch of peanuts. Baekhyun likes the salty and nutty flavour. 

“Jongin is a genius.” 

“That’s why I like him.” Sehun beams. “Don’t be too upset about Chanyeol hyung though, if you didn’t do anything then maybe he has urgent personal matters to attend to.”

Baekhyun sighs. He has no choice but to patiently wait.

  
  


Baekhyun tries to forget about the lack of response from Chanyeol after he texted him about unimportant things. The nagging thought of that causes Baekhyun to not be able to focus on the writing he has to do, his mind drifting away every hour and wondering what a certain tall lanky boy is doing. 

Sipping his drink, Baekhyun deliberates over the possibility of anything happening between him and Chanyeol. His eyes lose focus as he delves deep into his thoughts.

He wonders if he actually likes Chanyeol for who he is, or if he just likes him because he’s lonely right now, and he needed someone to love him. When he realises the similar qualities the two possibilities share, he tries to shake the thoughts off and dives back into work.

The turmoil within his head is, however, noticed by someone else.

“Missing Chanyeol?”

Baekhyun looks up to see Jongin trying to peer into his laptop from across him. 

Baekhyun is taken aback by the suddenness of the comment, as well as Jongin's abrupt appearance. 

“What?”

“What’s on your mind?”

Baekhyun sighs, and slumps on the bar counter. “You know what.” 

Jongin chuckles. “Why? Does it have anything to do with him not coming to the cafe for a week?”

“Not really,” Baekhyun pauses, trying to form a coherent sentence with the thoughts he has running around his mind. “It’s just, you know, I don’t know if I like him.”

“Why not?”

Jongin listens to Baekhyun’s story, looking at Baekhyun and absorbing every word. Baekhyun doesn't know if it's Jongin's warm gaze that makes it easy for him to spill his heart, or if it's because today's conversation is the first they've shared alone without Chanyeol or Sehun. Regardless, he felt safe telling Jongin what haunted him at night, and his deepest fears when it came to getting into a relationship. An odd sense of relief washed over Baekhyun when he's done and the feeling felt so satisfying-- he thinks he's had all these emotions hidden away for too long.

“Baekhyun, I just want to say that I’m proud of you for walking away.” Baekhyun blushes.

"I think that Chanyeol and Yung are different people, what has happened in the past is something truly horrible and I’m sorry you had to suffer. What lies in the future is unpredictable, and there is no person’s character set in stone. The Chanyeol we know might turn into someone like Yung even if he might not be so right now. We are, all transient beings.

I just want you to remember that if you’ve had the courage to walk away once, who’s to say you can't do so if you’re met with the same situation?”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Chanyeol's return was as sudden as his departure.

Baekhyun knew it was Chanyeol when he heard that obnoxious knocking on his door. He was welcomed by arms circling around his body and suffocating him in a very tight hug. The smell of fresh laundry floods his nose and he feels himself relaxing into that scent. 

"How have you been?"

"I’m good." 

There was silence, and Baekhyun looks into Chanyeol’s chocolate brown eyes. 

“Where have you been?”

“I..had things to attend to,” Chanyeol bites his lip. “It’s okay now, I’m back for good.” 

“Okay,” Baekhyun initiates a hug, for the first time. “I missed you.”

Chanyeol embraces Baekhyun gently, as if Baekhyun was something delicate. “I’ve missed you too.”

  
  


\------------

In the darkness of a certain bedroom, a lithe body lies in bed. It faces the doorway, as if observing and waiting for something to happen.

A gust of wind later, a shadow appears in the doorway, leaning against it in a relaxed manner, arms akimbo. 

"Again, Loey?"

"My name is Yung now." 

"Whatever, Loey. Stop toying with him."

"I just love him so much, I can't stand the idea of not being with him anymore." 

The shadow in the dark sinks to the floor, sitting beside Yung as they converse. 

"I can't help you with the killing thing because too many people are involved and there might be people I'll miss." 

"You can just alter the part about her being stabbed before being thrown off the building."

"That sounds okay. But can you at least make my efforts worthwhile? You're a loser when it comes to romance."

"Hey, he likes me every time we meet. I still win okay."

The shadow snorts. "I told you he would hate the spying thing and you told me what? That he won't find out. Look where we are right now with your ugly new face."

"Stop reminding me of that, I regret it okay, I just wanted to protect him at all times."

"Yea whatever I don't care. Just stop doing funny things and love him the way he needs to be loved alright?"

  
  


\---------------

Baekhyun carries the cat in his arms, and brings it to Chanyeol's door. He wants to show off their relationship, but no one answers when he knocks.

"I thought he'd be home at this hour," he mumbled.

The cat squirms in his arms, and Baekhyun had no choice but to let him jump off. The cat landed gracefully and ran off quickly into the staircase landing beside Chanyeol's apartment. Baekhyun looks into the direction the cat disappeared into, and frankly, he was disappointed. The three of them just never seemed to be together at any point of time. He wants to just sit with Chanyeol in his apartment, and just chill with the cat. 

He knocks one more time, and waits for a good minute. 

  
  
  


Just as he was about to leave, heavy footsteps can be heard from the dingy staircase. Baekhyun is surprised because he's never heard of anyone running up or down these stairs before because 

. 

A mop of ash grey hair first appears, and Baekhyun laughs. 

"Why are you running up the stairs?"

"Me?" Chanyeol pants, putting his hands on his legs as he bends down, trying to catch his breath. "I, was, exercising." 

"In jeans?"

He looks at his own pants, and nods. 

Baekhyun laughs again, and Chanyeol looks at him with a puzzled expression. 

"Where have you been? You look like a mess and," Baekhyun steps forward, and adjusts the collar of Chanyeol's dress shirt. "Your collar is up." 

Baekhyun has his hands on Chanyeol's shoulders, and their faces are inches from each other, their breaths mingling together as they looked at each other. Baekhyun's heart was pounding in his chest; he could hear Chanyeol's breath quicken again. Up close, Chanyeol's face was almost flawless, his features were extremely defined and his skin was perfect. Baekhyun wanted to put his hands on his face and kiss those plump lips that were slightly parted. Yet, neither of them made a move.

Chanyeol leans in, and their faces were closer than they could be, but their lips don't touch.

Chanyeol pauses right before he kisses Baekhyun, waiting for a response. He waits for a moment, and nothing. 

Baekhyun was having a war in his mind. He just 

doubt his decision now, when Chanyeol is right in front of him with his face inches away from his and his lips looking so plump and 

Seeing that Baekhyun had no reaction, Chanyeol pulled away. 

Baekhyun grabs his collar and smashes his lips against Chanyeol's. Their lips move in a sensual dance, one that felt so familiar, yet so foreign to Baekhyun. Chanyeol pulls Baekhyun in by his waist, pressing their bodies on each other. Baekhyun felt himself heat up, and his mind grew hazy with the endorphins rushing through his bloodstream. Baekhyun moves his hands to caress Chanyeol's hair, and also to close the distance between them. 

Baekhyun wanted more of this feeling that he hasn't felt in so long. He wants to hold Chanyeol closer if he could, maybe meld their bodies together so that they would never separate. He knows Chanyeol feels the same-- the grip on his neck tighter, along with the wandering hand that has landed square on his ass.

When Chanyeol pulled away, Baekhyun felt disappointed. 

"If we keep up with that, I won't be able to control myself." They both smile. 

Suddenly, Chanyeol began to size Baekhyun up with his hands, taking Baekhyun by surprise. 

"You're so skinny, I can feel your bones." 

"Hey, stop that! I'm not that skinny." 

"It's okay, I'll feed you more." Chanyeol gives Baekhyun a kiss on his cheek, then he smiles with all his teeth. 

"Are you hungry?" Chanyeol checks the time on his phone. "It's five already."

"A little."

"Wanna go eat dinner?"

"Sure."

Chanyeol takes Baekhyun's hand, and they leave, blushing like teenagers.

  
  
  


"Tada! We're here."

"So what is this place famous for?"

Chanyeol stops in his tracks.

“Oh man I forgot you don’t eat cucumbers.”

“Yea I don’t-- wait how did you know that?”

Chanyeol pauses. Baekhyun swears he saw shock just flash past Chanyeol’s face just before he smiles and says, “I’m psychic.”

“Psychic! Don’t be ridiculous.” Baekhyun laughs

He gives Chanyeol a friendly slap on the back before proceeding into the restaurant. 

“You can pay for my dinner if you’re really sorry for forgetting.”

Baekhyun sends Chanyeol a wink and grabs him by the arm, pulling him into the store.

  
  


\------------------------

"Oh my god," Sehun's jaw drops. "Can't believe Baekhyun needed to take the first move."

"Hey what are you talking about--"

"If he doesn't step up his game, I might leave him for another guy very soon." Baekhyun nods at Sehun.

"Hyung, I'm so disappointed in you. What happened to all the gushing about Baekhyun?"

"Hey what gush-- I don't gush."

"Wow he talked to you about me?"

"Yea he used to spend hours here talking about how much he likes you and oh, remember the time you tried his drink? I think he kept the straw."

"Sehun, I swear if you don't shut up right now, I'm climbing over this counter to smack you."

Sehun gasps, and Baekhyun laughs at their interaction.

There is a sense of comfort that comes with being with Chanyeol.

Baekhyun feels safe, and he can be however he wants. It's a feeling he misses-- to have company, and to be himself at the same time. They are two worlds that came together, merged into a better one. Baekhyun hopes Chanyeol feels the same.

Baekhyun turns over, breaking from Chanyeol's embrace. Chanyeol can fall asleep in whatever intimate position they were in, but Baekhyun thinks it's way too uncomfortable. He checks the time-- 7:05 pm. 

Baekhyun sits up, and watches Chanyeol as he sleeps, softly snoring. There is nothing very adorable about his face as all cliched stories would write about with regards to a sleeping lover's face. Baekhyun decides he just looks dumb with his mouth slightly open, and just a little bit peaceful. 

Just then, a notification pops up in Chanyeol's phone. The lighted screen in the semi dark room was like the shining full moon against the darkness of the night sky, and anyone would have been tempted to look over; so Baekhyun did. 

There was an unparalleled sense of shock that electrified Baekhyun when he looked over.

He scrambled to pick up the phone, and his eyes widen in recognition. He tried to unlock the screen but to no avail. The notifications cannot be deleted from the lock screen, and Baekhyun desperately tries to slide all the notifications to the left as far as he can possibly pull it, one by one, to reveal the people in the wallpaper that was hidden.

When Chanyeol moved, Baekhyun almost jumped out of his skin. He has turned over, and is now facing Baekhyun. He is still sound asleep. He smacks his lips, and his nose twitches. Baekhyun watches Chanyeol very closely, frozen in his movements. 

After confirming that Chanyeol is still asleep, Baekhyun continues to fumble with his phone. 

  
  


He turns the phone off and on again. 

Baekhyun's jaw drops. 

There is only one other person who would own this photo.

Fear strikes Baekhyun. The worst possible scenario plays in his head, and his hands tremble. 

\---------------

The past hundred years haven’t been the best for Loey. 

Living alone has its perks, but sometimes you just want someone to rant with about your immortality and talk about the problems that come with being a shapeshifter, like always having to stash clothes somewhere in case your clothes split and you gotta come back home naked or even just _shifting _because it’s not a want but a need. Don’t shift back to your main form on your own and your body clock will do that for you. Shapeshifters are ticking time bombs in this way, and Loey hates it to the core. He hates it because it’s such a burden to do-- sometimes he just wants to party all week on the cruise that comes occasionally and play pool until he drops dead but he can’t, because he has to shift back into a cat every six days or he’s going to just turn into cat wherever he is, no matter the situation. He’s experienced that once, and he doesn’t want to hear those screams for him to be killed because ‘he’s cursed’ ever again. 

Stable relationships are also a no go. Having to answer for his weekly disappearances is simple because he can just say he’s gone for a business trip (even if he’s actually unemployed and living off his ‘inheritance’ from his older identities), but how do you explain the youth that never fades from your face? There is no future for any relationship with him, no matter how much he loves his partner and wants to spend his forever with him. Loey didn’t find meaning in telling his partner about his identity because the only possibilities present to him after the reveal were only unpleasant and he doesn’t want to experience any of that-- the nasty premonition is enough.

The time he had spent with Baekhyun however, was almost enough to change his mind. This is, the third time they have met and Loey has never felt so much passion for anyone in his whole life. The chemistry he shares with this boy is out of this world, just like his powers. There is no one who can appreciate his quirks like Baekhyun, and there is no one he wants to see more than Baekhyun-- he is family, and he is the feeling of coming home. There is nothing Loey wants more than to have Baekhyun by his side every step of the way in immortality, and Loey is determined to make it happen. He knows he can make it happen. 

Baekhyun loves flowers, and Loey loves the smile that brightens his entire face when he receives flowers as a gift. He has always gifted him flowers, but this time he decides he wants to do something more meaningful to change things up a bit.

He decides to plant some instead. 

It took weeks of research and experimentation. Loey had some experience with gardening when he was younger, but those were _vegetables _and they were sure different from those colourful non-edibles. 

Loey tries to plan out the planting such that Baekhyun can receive one plant a month, but sometimes it just doesn’t work out and Loey goes out to buy them instead. 

Loey remembers the way Baekhyun would fawn over the flowers, regardless of night or day, when he opens the window in the morning. Baekhyun is a person with a natural flair for caring and growing plants. He watched the growth of the plants he gifts Baekhyun whenever he comes over, in cat or human form, and he has always been amused. He just did it with ease, as if he could communicate with the plant and understand its needs. It was something that Loey admired about Baekhyun. Loey also remembers when Baekhyun first moved, and he took photos of the daisies Loey gave almost every day. Loey would sit on the windowsill on purpose sometimes, and Baekhyun would take a photo of him together with the flowers. 

The memories Loey shared with Baekhyun is more than what Baekhyun realises, and he does wish that Baekhyun can have consciousness of the existence of these memories from the same being and not from separate ones. 

Loey did consider telling Baekhyun, especially when he feels like he has changed his ways for the better, and he is loving Baekhyun better than he did the last time. He wants to be honest with Baekhyun, because after these two encounters with Baekhyun, he is sure that he loves him. Yet, the horrors of an adverse outcome scare Loey , and he hesitates. There is nothing more he wants other than being able to be with Baekhyun, and he fears Baekhyun will run away, thinking he is a monster. 

While those were still valid considerations even up till now, he’s waited too long for Baekhyun to reincarnate into who he is now. He knows he might have crossed some lines to keep Baekhyun by his side, but he’s desperate-- he’s tired of the small talk, casual flings, and spending his time drunk while waiting. He craves the stability Baekhyun brings along with him, which is something that he can’t get with anyone else. Sometimes the feelings of possessiveness overwhelm him when he sees the current Baekhyun with anyone else, and even though he knows he’s being too much he just can’t help himself. He has waited for so long, unlike anyone else. Some fears might have been thrown out of the window when he's blinded by what is ahead of him, and he knows he's screwed up in so many areas that cannot be undone and he _regrets_ all that he's done. He knows he’s upset Baekhyun, and he wanted to apologise that day... but Baekhyun is his now, and there shouldn’t be anyone jumping the queue. 

Desperate times called for desperate measures, and for the first time in a hundred years, Loey changed his human identity. He’s thankful this new look appealed to Baekhyun, but even more so to Jongin who helped him through the toughest tides. There is nothing more important to him than for Baekhyun to love him, and he will see it happen.

  
  
  
  


\------------------------

Loey smiles sheepishly. 

"How?"

"Um," Loey fidgets, the nervousness was written on his face. "I can't explain this."

"Why?"

"This is _hard."_

Loey tries to think of something else to say other than confess. 

"I, uh," Loey scratches the back of his head. "Uh, I kind of knew who your ex was?"

"And?"

Loey pauses, and there was simply nothing running through his head. As much as he tries to think of a response and he knows he needs a proper response, he also fails to conjure anything up. 

"Baekhyun, I--I love you so much, you know. More than you can imagine." 

Baekhyun looked pleasantly surprised.

"But I really don't know how to explain this."

Loey can feel his insides churning and his heart racing and he's trying so hard to control his heart before he shifts right in front of Baekhyun and then maybe Baekhyun is really going to break up with him again.

He takes a few deep breaths. Baekhyun looks at him, concerned. While a part of him that's _super whipped_ for Baekhyun is giggling over the fact that Baekhyun is concerned for him, it suddenly hit Loey that he hasn’t shifted in a week.

“Baekhyun, I--” Loey chokes. He can feel it coming. 

“Are you okay?” Baekhyun looked really worried, and Loey wishes he could just disappear right then because he finds it so embarrassing that he had to reveal himself to Baekhyun in this manner. This isn’t something he is proud of; being a shapeshifter means having to hide his identity because he is a monster everywhere he goes. Even if Baekhyun loves him-- Loey doubts the power of love. He holds his impression that love is perfect and imperfect people or _people like him _won’t find true love. Even if Baekhyun made him feel like he wants to let him know everything about his life, he knows the moment he lets the cat out of the bag, he's a goner.

Even if he has the choice to shift into someone else and try to win over Baekhyun again, the thought of breaking up with Baekhyun even once is enough for Loey to feel the pangs of hurt in his chest.

Loey takes a leap of faith. 

“Baekhyun, I’m Yung.” 

“That’s not funny, Chanyeol.”

“I’m a shapeshifter.”

“What?”

“I’m a shapeshifter.” 

“Chanyeol, what are you talking about?”

“I’m a shapeshifter, Yung was my previous human form, and now I look like this.”

Baekhyun furrows his eyebrows. “Chanyeol, if this is your way of diverting attention--”

“No, I’m serious.”

“Alright, then change into Yung right now and maybe I’ll believe you .”

Loey has never shifted in front of anyone. Sure he does it in public sometimes, but in the most obscure of corners where no one is really close, other than that time Baekhyun just appeared at his door and for some reason he felt like he needed to be there and so he just shifted super fast at the floor below his and stole the neighbour’s clothes.

“Do you mind if you turn around while I do it?”

“Sure.” 

Loey stares at the small of Baekhyun’s back, then he closes his eyes and tries to even his breathing. Shifting into Yung doesn’t take as much as shifting into a cat since their build is similar, so the process ends in a minute. 

“Alright, you can turn around now.” The voice that calls Baekhyun is noticeably deeper, and Baekhyun freezes. He turns very slowly, and Loey begins to sweat. 

Baekhyun’s eyes widen, his expression a mix of mild shock and awe. He moves forward and gently touches Loey’s face. His expressions remains as it is, looking somewhat blank, but Loey knows he's afraid-- the hand that rests on his cheek is cold. 

“I should have said this earlier, but I know you’re angry and I really wanted to make things better with you before I did anything and now I really really love you and I think it’s time for me to explain all these and be open with you.” 

Baekhyun doesn’t speak. He looks at Loey with an expression he can’t really understand, and Loey is worried. 

“Say something.” Loey bites his lip.

“I.. don’t know what to say. This is a lot to handle.” 

“I know, I didn’t mean to keep this from you, I promise. I just wanted to be with you and all.” 

“Just... give me time to think.” 

  
  


The moment Loey left Baekhyun’s apartment, Baekhyun closed the door so fast and began to run around his apartment, literally, to check if he installed anything in his home again. He ran his checks for hours, making sure it was as thorough as possible.

\-------------------------------

“Baekhyun?” He looks up to see Sehun looking at him with a concerned gaze.

“I don’t want to talk about anything.”

“Do you want anything to drink? It’s night time so I can serve alcohol if you want.” 

“Just.. give me whatever.”

In a minute, Sehun serves a tall cup of what looks like iced lemon tea to Baekhyun. Baekhyun murmurs a ‘Thank you’, and Sehun watches as Baekhyun downs half a cup quickly. 

"Hey-- This isn't iced tea." Sehun tries to stop Baekhyun, but it's too late. It's not like Baekhyun's never had this drink before. He knows the sheer number of shots in this cup, and he took his time to finish it all the time. Thinking about having to deal with whiny Baekhyun after he's drunk, Sehun regrets giving Baekhyun such a potent drink. 

Baekhyun is silent for a good half hour, watching Sehun as he does his bartending. The gloomy expression on Baekhyun's face is something new to him, but it's not something he wants to see more of either. 

“Sehun?”

“Yes?”

“What would you do if Jongin is a shapeshifter?”

Sehun cocks his head. “You're drunk.”

“Answer me.”

“Um, doesn’t really hurt me does it, he can do whatever he wants.”

“What if.. he was your ex and he wants you back so he changed form?”

“What kind of fanfiction have you been reading--” Sehun stops mid-sentence when he notices Baekhyun’s unchanged expression, and he thinks maybe what he's asking is more than what it seems to be. Sehun can't figure out the correlation, and he struggles with the idea of Chanyeol getting plastic surgery. 

“I don’t know what happened between you and Chanyeol, but I know he loves you very much. Do you know how many times he came on his own to just talk about you for hours? Jongin doesn’t even want to see him anymore.” 

“From what I hear, he’s very willing to change everything about him just to be with you.” 

Baekhyun sobs, head resting on the bar counter.

  
  
  
  
  


For many days, Baekhyun ignores the incoming calls from his colleagues and spends his days at home drinking. Beer cans are strewn all over the floor along with used cutlery, and his apartment has never looked messier. 

It can seem romantic, falling in love with the same person even if they look different. You can see it as truly loving someone for who they are. But what if the person has done due damage, making you afraid for months and having sleepless nights and just when you've decided you're all over that matter, it turns out he's never left your side? 

The fear has mixed in with his romantic feelings for Chanyeol, and Baekhyun wants to think that Chanyeol is lying to him even if there's photo evidence right before his eyes.

He looks at the flowers on his window sill and recalls the times Chanyeol surprised him with small gestures that he felt was extremely thoughtful, so much that it felt like it was too much of a coincidence-- it’s true, it wasn’t a coincidence then. The thought of Chanyeol premeditating his actions to please him makes Baekhyun sick. At the same time, if his goal was to merely win him back, there was just no need for Chanyeol to reveal his identity to Baekhyun because all that would do was foil his own plans. 

If Baekhyun knew Yung was going to follow him all the way here, maybe he wouldn’t have left the town and instead spend more time with Mother. Maybe... If he didn’t move, Mother wouldn’t have died as well. He 

Baekhyun was caught between his own thoughts, and he doesn’t want to clarify anything with Chanyeol. After all, it is a losing battle.

\-------------------------

  
  


“Chanyeol! Open the fucking door.” Baekhyun slams his palm on the wooden door. “I know you’re at home.”

The door swings open, revealing a shirtless Chanyeol. “Baekhyun?” He opens the door, and Baekhyun falls into his arms. 

“Why are you so drunk?”

“Chanyeol, do you love me?” 

“Yes, I love you.”

“Can you tell me the truth?”

“I will.” 

Baekhyun sits on the floor, tears falling down his cheek. “Chanyeol, are you Yung too?”

“Yes.”

“Why?”

“I know I made a mistake, I shouldn’t have--” 

“No, I’m asking why do you have to tell me this. You could’ve let me believe that I didn’t see that photo and all of this is a dream…” Baekhyun sobs. “How can I be with you now, when you have been the cause of my terror for so many months?” 

The agony laced in his voice is evident, and with every word that comes out of Baekhyun's pouty lips, Loey can feel the rips in his chest. yet, he doesn't respond. He sits by Baekhyun on the floor, as he watches tears run down his flushed face. 

“I like you so much, but how do I face myself now that Mother is dead because I moved here after breaking up with you, and now I’m getting back together with you?”

“Baekhyun, those are not related--”

“Yes they are! If I didn’t move, Mother would still be alive and Dad wouldn’t be so alone while here I am, having the time of my life…”

Watching Baekhyun break down in a drunken stupor, Loey could feel the guilt eating away at him. For the many days he spent in Baekhyun's home, he has watched Baekhyun crying his lungs out multiple times. It made him reflect on his actions, and the implications it had on Baekhyun.

He had always been so focused on winning Baekhyun’s heart that he has missed what is important to Baekhyun and what Baekhyun cherishes in his life other than having a romantic partner that can care for and understand him like nobody else can. 

To know that he's done similar damage consecutively, he finds himself disgusting. 

Loey watches as Baekhyun cries his lungs out, hitting him until he tires and falls asleep on the floor of his apartment.

\-----------------------

“Jongin, help me.”

“Again?”

“Please, I promise this is the last time.”

“You said that the other time, Loey.”

“I don’t want him to suffer like this anymore.”

“You also said that the other time.”

Loey shoots Jongin a look, and Jongin smiles. His smile is warm, teeth gleaming in the yellow lights of the street while a shadow is cast on his face. 

“Okay, I’ll help you. What else can I do with this ability of mine anyway?” Jongin puts a hand on Loey’s shoulder before he disappears with a gust of wind. 

\------------------------

  
  


Baekhyun wakes up to a splitting headache. 

“Fuck, how much did I drink?”

His vision is swimming, and he is _thirsty._

He fumbles with the buttons on the coffee machine, and it whirs to life. He takes a sip from the cup, looking out of the window. 

The sun is rising, and Baekhyun can see the gradual increase in brightness of the sky as a background against the lone single rose stalk sitting on his otherwise empty window sill. The stalk looks strange, and Baekhyun squints to get a better look at it. He then realises the flower itself is distorted or somewhat _squished_ \-- Baekhyun can't really see with his myopic eyes, but with his experience taking care of flowers, he concludes it must have been made of plastic. 

There is something not quite right with how things were, the emptiness in his room too prominent. Baekhyun couldn't seem to point out why, until he hears something crashing in the living room. Baekhyun chuckles and concludes that the room is quiet only because his cat is busy somewhere else creating trouble.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading :^)
> 
> in case you didn't catch it: artificial flowers can mean my love for you is eternal, or that my love will always be around.
> 
> ps: the alcoholic drink Baekhyun drank towards the end actually exists! it's called long island iced tea, you guys can check it out or even drink it if you're legal lol (the number of shots inside whew it'll really knock you out)


End file.
